Chris The Cockatoo
Chris The Cockatoo is a Cockatoo Animatronic. He is Male. His Left Hand is a Pizza Cutter. He Has a Curved Gray Beak and 3 Feathers Sticking Out of Her Mask Like a Cockatoo. He Has Smooth White Feathers. His Eyes are Violet. He Carries a Cupcake, Similar to The FNAF 1 Cupcake But Has Violet Eyes, A Candle with Purple Stripes, and Purple Frosting, He Wears a Bib Saying Let's Dance! Withered Version: He is Missing His Entire Mask and The Suit on Her Right Arm (Not Hand), He Has Numerous Rips on His Legs, Left Arm, Torso, His Bib is Torn and Stained with Dirt. Her Cupcake Has a Few Holes and The Candle is Broken Toy Version: She Has Changed Genders Like Paul to Female. She Wears a Purple Bikini and Garment. Her Bib Now Says LET'S DANCE!!, Her Hips are The Width of a Ruler and Her Breasts are Each The Size of Volleyball Also Like Toy Paul. Her Cupcake Has More Shiny Eyes, Light-Purple Frosting, and a Slighty-Taller Candle, She Also Has Slighty-Bigger Wings. Her Bib Lays Over Her Bikini. Phantom Version: His Hands are Missing and Her Jaw is Wide and Broken Like Withered Chica, She is Missing Her Left Forearm, He Has Numerous Holes on His Thighs and Torso. Her Left Eye is Black with a White Pupil, Her Left Wing Is Missing It's Suit, Her Cupcake is Missing Both It's Eyes With Wires Hanging Out and Has a Huge Rip On The Right Side of It. Nightmare Version: His Pizza Cutter Hand is Now a Bloody Buzzsaw, He Has a Sharper Beak. The Right Side of Her Mask is Missing with Wires Hanging Out, Wires are Also Hanging Out of Her Shoulders, He Has Red Eyes, The Cupcake's Plate is Missing, It Has 2 Large Rips on Each Side of It's Head, Along With a Missing Right Eye and a Left Eye Completely Red. Withered Toy Version: The Lower Part of Her Beak is Missing With Wires Hanging Out. Her Left Eye is Black with a White Pupil. She is Covered in Numerous Holes and Cracks. She Has a Huge Hole on Her Stomach, Left Thigh, and Under Her Right Kneecap. She Has a Medium-Sized Hole on Her Back Phantom Toy Version: She Looks Her Withered Toy Version, But More Broken. Her Left Upper-Arm and Right Hand is Missing It's Suit, She Has a Huge Crack on Her Right Thigh. She Has a Few Rips on Her Bib. Nightmare Toy Version: She Has Very Wide Jaws Filled with 7 Rows of Bloody Teeth. Her Left Foot and Right Hand are Missing It's Suit, The Bib is Slighty Torn. Her Hips and Bust are x3 Larger. Slighty Each Bigger Than a Basketball. Her Thighs, Neck, and Arms Have Small Holes on Them, Her Wings are Much Larger and Have Spikes on Them Also. Her Garment and Bikini are Torn Badly Due to Her Massive Bust and Hips. Fredbear Version: She Had Dark Violet Eyes, Her Pizza Cutter Was Not on Her Left Hand, However Her Left Hand Was Missing It's Suit. Her Cupcake Had Pink Eyes, A Shorter Candle With Hot Pink Stripes, and Hot Pink Frosting.